


Omegaverse Snapshots:  A Guide

by Shadowfire_RavenPheonix



Series: The BT-Omegaverse SnapShots [1]
Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Just A How-to Guide, not an actual fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:41:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28283373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowfire_RavenPheonix/pseuds/Shadowfire_RavenPheonix
Summary: A How-To on my SnapShot Series  and how the works in it relate to the larger Beta Testing Omegavers AU
Series: The BT-Omegaverse SnapShots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2071845
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	Omegaverse Snapshots:  A Guide

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Beta Testing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27662032) by [Shadowfire_RavenPheonix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowfire_RavenPheonix/pseuds/Shadowfire_RavenPheonix). 



#  **Omegaverse Snapshots:**

#  **A Guide**

Welcome to the Snapshots! The sexy-fun-time (and occasionally angsty) side stories that take place in the same A/B/O AU as Beta Testing but which do not center around Grian and his experiences within the season seven plotline.

This is a tool to help you navigate this series of works should you be reading them alongside Beta Testing and wish to know how they all fit together in relation to the greater narrative. ~~( If you're just reading them and don't give a damn about all of that, that is 100% valid and feel free to ignore this and just go have fun!)~~ (:-D)

Some of these works will be short, some a bit longer, but all of them will be dual-titled: the snapshot version number, and the story name proper. The version number will let you know which chapter in the Beta Testing timeline takes place simultaneously with the snapshot itself. The opening conversation between Grian and Xisuma re: whether he will be leaving the UA-list before season 7, being 0.0 of all events. As an example, the main ... _incident_ *cough* in chapter two of Beta Testing has a ripple effect and branches off into four separate snapshot storylines that will all have mostly taken place near or around the same time periods as chapters three and four… so if you see a snapshot bearing version number 3.2 that would mean that it takes place at the same time as Beta Testing chapter 3, while the ‘point 2’ part tells you it is the second of such stories to have taken place at this same time. If you ever see a title prefaced with two decimal points after an opening zero that means it is a prequel to the main events of Beta Testing and the smaller the number gets the further away from the action of the main plot. For instance if I ever get around to writing anything in this AU that took place in season 6, those would all be numbered along the lines of 0.1.0 snapshots. 

The hope is that most of these fics will stand alone well enough to not require being read in any particular order, or for you to have knowledge of any of the other fics within the collection in order for them not to be confusing…. But I’m sure one or two will sneak through that will still probably require some extra context pertaining to Beta Testing to be fully understood, and all of them will benefit and be richer for having some knowledge of the greater AU in general.

Well that just about covers it! Remember to always play safe. This here is a world of fantasies. In the real world babies and STDs are a thing; so use protection and get proper education before trying anything new. Now go on! Shoo! Read and Enjoy! 


End file.
